Make Way for the Achele Baby
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: It's time for the Agron's baby to join the world. Dianna/Lea, sequal to little rugrats, and lea's birthday present


Make Way for the Achele Baby

Lea's pregnancy went very well, on her part, not so much on Dianna's part. On Lea's part was mostly smooth sailing, once she got past the morning sickness, then the foot pains, backaches, the heartburn that kept her up most of the night, and the near constant kicking her stomach was suffering from their little soccer player. Dianna on the other hand felt like she was in hell. The holding the hair thing was ok, watching it was horrible, but she couldn't talk, the foot rubs she could deal with, backrubs to, but the getting up at 3 in the morning to make a trip to McDonalds because her wife was craving French fries was not good. Especially if it becomes a nightly thing. Or the sudden mood swings that are giving her whiplash.

After a long day of shooting Dianna returned to their apartment to find Lea standing at the door waiting for her, arms crossed her chest and toothpaste held in one hand. She normally would've found the angry look with the bulging belly to be cute, but when a foot started tapping, Dianna knew she was in trouble.

"Do you see this? The cap is missing off the toothpaste!" Dianna couldn't help but roll her eyes before throwing her coat towards the coat rack.

"And that's another thing. Your coat _never_ makes it on the rack! I always have to bend over, pick it up, and hang it on the hook, when you could've just taken a second out of your _busy_ day to do it yourself!" To prove a point the short brunette waddled her way towards the laying garment before putting a hand to her belly and squatting to pick it up.

"Lea I can get-"

"No I'm already down here I might as well pick it up for you, since you're _so_ lazy to do it right the first time." The singer took the white coat in both hands and with a huff shoved it on the hook.

"I'm sorry I'll start putting it on the hook." Dianna moved to give her wife a kiss and hug but was met with a hand to her face.

"Nu uh I'm mad at you."

"Because I didn't put the cap on the toothpaste or hang my coat up?" For a pregnant woman, she turned around surprisingly fast.

"Not _just_ because you didn't! I'm tired of taking care of your messes!" Dianna let her eyes slip shut before taking in a calm breath, the doctor warned her about the mood swings that would plague her wife and the number one rule he told her was not to fight her, and just stay calm.

"Ok you're right, I'm sorry." The blonde moved towards her with open arms but they were immediately smacked away and a wave of tears appeared in dark eyes.

"God why can't you just put the cap on the toothpaste?" Dianna was too shocked to move when a crying Lea walked into her arms and openly sobbed into her chest. She wrapped cautious arms around her and thoroughly relaxed when she wasn't meet with some sort of rejection.

And if it wasn't the mood swings, or the late night trips to McDonalds, it was the weird cravings Lea got. She once made the mistake of voicing her dislike for the _thing_ Lea was eating, and somehow wound up trying it. Now Dianna can't stand the sight of pickles anywhere near bananas and peanut butter. It may not sound awful but for some reason those flavors _did not _mix well in Dianna's stomach.

But other than a few bumps things have been going great. Lea can't wait till the little one is out, and Dianna can't get enough of touching the short brunette's stomach. The couple did have their first fight over the baby though. That was a big bump.

Lea wanted to know the sex, but Dianna didn't.

"It's my body, I wanna know!" The argument had started in the doctor's office, but Lea had waited till they were in the safety of their own apartment before letting her blonde wife have it.

"Oh don't even start that! This is just as much my baby as it is yours!"

"I never said it wasn't! I was just saying it's my body that's going through the change, so I should at least get to know what are baby is going to be!" Pale cheeks flushed red with anger, as the two began to inch their ways closer to each other.

"Well I think it should be a surprise! What's wrong with a little mystery!"

"Nothing except that I would like to _know_ so I can properly prepare for the arrival of our child!"

"It's not like everything has to be a certain color! If it's a girl she can have blue things, and if it's a boy it's not gonna kill him to have a few pink things!"

"God you're so-ohh." Lea's face suddenly contorted in a pained expression, and upon seeing this Dianna's first reaction was to reach a hand to her belly and gently rub it.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" She straightened out, only to bend back over a second later.

"Ca-can you just help me sit down?" Dianna wordlessly nodded and guided the pregnant woman to the rocking chair that was placed in the nursery.

"What is it? Is she ok?" Chocolate eyes slid closed as a tan hand ran over the bulge in her stomach.

"Yeah I think I'm ok. I don't think she likes us fighting, and decided it would be a good idea to kick some sense into me." Dianna still held a look of concern as she continued to run a hand over their growing child.

"We don't have to find out, it can be a surprise."

"No, we can find out if you really want. It doesn't have to be a surprise." Dark eyes opened and focused on concerned hazel ones.

"Dianna."

"Right sorry. Whatever you want is fine with me, I support you one hundred percent."

Other than that one time Lea's held a pretty normal pregnancy. The only other concern the couple had was how big Lea is, she looks to be larger than 9 months, but the doctor reassured them that it was nothing to worry themselves over, some woman don't get very big, while others blow up like balloons. Lea seemed to take the news well, but Dianna stayed a little apprehensive about it.

"So Lea when you due? You still look like you're about to burst." Naya asked as she ran a quick hand over the singer's stomach.

"Any day now, and the doctor has reassured us that my weight gain is nothing to be afraid of." Dianna mumbled something next to, but Lea didn't seem to care, or notice.

"How you feeling daddy?" The blonde dancer asked with a nudge to her arm.

"I'm really nervous, but excited. I can't wait to see how she looks, or he looks."

"It's a girl." Heather said without so much as skipping a beat.

"You think so?" The taller blonde gave a slow nod before taking a sip of whatever was in her cup.

"Ok not that I don't love hanging out with you but it's time that me and baby momma head home, some of us need rest." Naya made a booing noise while Heather helped them out the door, offering her arm to the pregnant woman, who quietly took it with a thank you.

It was when Dianna had opened the passenger door, and took one of Lea's outstretched hands and pulled her to her feet when the pavement beneath the brunette's feet was suddenly very wet.

"Oh my god." Hazel eyes flickered between the puddle below her wife, to dark eyes that seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Oh my god."

"What do I do?" The couple seemed stuck in the moment, that is until Lea let out a rather loud groan and gripped the hand that was holding hers tighter.

"Oh shit, ok hang on. Get back in the car." Dianna ushered her as fast as she could back in the car before shutting it and bolting up to their apartment.

With the baby bag in the back seat, and both their seat belts in place, Dianna put the car in drive, only to stomp on the brakes and move it in reverse. The blonde fumbled with her phone before hitting speed dial 2. It was only a few moments later the voice of a laughing Naya filled her ear.

"Yea ello?"

"Naya, it's Dianna. Lea's in labor." The laughter fell from her voice almost immediately.

"Are you serious? Geez what timing huh?"

"Yeah um…I'm heading the hospital now."

"Ok, good luck baby daddy." With some sort of laugh mixed with a snort Dianna said goodbye and continued with panicking and checking on Lea every two seconds.

Lea stayed surprisingly calm on the way to the hospital, it was Dianna who wanted to park in the emergency bay, saying that this was an emergency, but Lea told her she wouldn't get out of the car until she parked it somewhere legal.

Once the car was in a legal parking spot Dianna told her to stay there, and before she could even say anything the blonde was already running out of the car and towards the entrance of the hospital. Lea mumbled a few curses under her breath before griping the sides of the car door and hoisting herself out.

She was meet half way with a nurse pushing a wheel car, and a freaking out Dianna.

"Ok, Mrs. Agron just take a seat and well take good care of you." Lea let out a sigh when she felt her but hit a seat. She was finding it increasingly difficult to walk. After sitting she took the hand offered to her and gave it a tug until the blonde was eye level with her.

"It's ok Di, I'm fine you can stop freaking out." She gave a few more nods than necessary but for the most part she calmed down.

All the calm left her when she found herself in the delivery room with Lea propped up on the bed, hand being crushed in the other girl's smaller hand. She didn't know hwere this sudden amount of strength came from, but she didn't have much time to actually think it over with a screaming Lea yelling at her every time a contraction tore through her.

"God I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"I know baby, I know you do, just a little bit more." Out of all the clichéd movies, and numerous tips from the doctors, it did _not_ prepare her for the this moment.

She didn't know whether to give in to the lightheadedness, try and pry her hand from her wife's and get some feeling back in it, or look where the doctor was saying that the baby is crowning.

Well Dianna found out that she should have _not_ looked where the doctor said the baby was crowning. That sight alone would make Matt what to give up sex. Instead she's just going to stick to trying to comfort her wife.

"You're doing great Lea, just a little bit more. Just gotta get past the shoulders." A pale hand pushed back sweaty bangs, while the brunette let out a tiny growl.

"God you are so doing the next one." Dianna could only nod and allow her to crush her hand as she worked her way through another contraction.

"Ok Lea I need you to push with all you got this next contraction." Dark eyes closed as she tried to take in as much air before the next contraction slammed into her.

"Push. Harder…don't stop." Dianna pressed her forehead against her and when a cry broke through the screams that once filled the room, a smile broke out across the new mommies' faces.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor held up the small baby still covered with blood and other fluids. They didn't have much time to celebrate before Lea was suddenly crushing Dianna's hand again.

"Is-is this suppose to hap-happen?"

"It seems you have another one on the way."

It wasn't until an hour later that the two girls got a good look at their new baby girls.

"Hello mommies. How are you feeling?" The brunette pushed herself up a little before offering a small smile.

"Sore, but good."

"That's good, who wants to hold who?" The nurse picked up the first one born, a baby girl with dark hair, and tanned skin. Dianna held her arms out, and let the nurse place her down in them.

"Ohh she's so small."

"And here you are." Lea was passed their second baby, little mystery. She had lighter hair and skin than her sister, but it looks darker than Dianna's.

"Can you believe they came from inside you?" The blonde mommy slipped a finger in a wide spread hand that soon wrapped itself around the digit.

"I can't believe we didn't know we had two." Tan fingers stroked the small wisps of hair that poked out of the pink hat that was covering her daughter's head.

"They're so beautiful Lea. You did such a great job." Dianna took a moment away from her daughter to give her wife's head a kiss.

"Yeah they are, and _we_ did a great job. I couldn't have done this without you." Their smiles seemed to be permanently etched in, even when Dianna leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"What are we gonna name them?"

"I like Sophia Elizabeth."

"I like Isabella Rose." The mommies shared a look before silently agreeing.

"I wonder what their personalities are going to be like?"

"I don't know, but I hope they have your strength."

"As long as they have your voice." The peaceful moment was broken with the first sound of a hunger cry from Isabella Rose, which was soon followed by Sophia Elizabeth's own cry.

"Great, welcome to parenthood."


End file.
